Dragoon Huntā
Dragoon Huntā '''is a Mark-3 Jaeger and one of the most advanced Mark-3s due to the A.I program used. It is piloted by Jack Ryder and Natsumi Izumi. It is housed in the Okinawa Shatterdome. Its name literally translates to "Dragoon Hunter" Features One of the most advanced Mark-3 Jaegers of its time it was the first to have the GD6 Chain Swords and also had the I-19 Plasmacasters with the shortest charge time and largest clip, though Gypsy Danger would match its charge time once upgraded. It has a state of the art visor and also has an A.I on board. The A.I is the first of its kind as it was used to help the pilots drift together and and keeps them from chasing memories. The A.I is also used in the drift sessions as a way to help the pilots drift better. History Launched in 2017, Dragoon Huntā was sent on its first fight after 2 months. A Cat. III was attacking Tokyo. Dragoon Huntā arrived, unsheathing its chain swords for the first time, and it engaged the Kaiju. Dragoon Huntā had the upper hand as it could easily dodge and cut through the Kaiju, chopping its arms off before decapitating it. It later saw battle in Korea where it faced off against another Cat. III. It was off the coast of Korea were they engaged the Kaiju. They were fending the beast off when a glitch in the A.I happened causing the pilots drift to desync. The pilots were only able to sync at 45% without the A.I allowing the Kaiju to go on the offense. They were able to reboot the A.I which helped them sync. Dragoon Huntā used its plasma-casters to back the beast away before re-engaging it with its chain swords. They were able to stab it through the chest and force its second blade in, then with all its force ripped the Kaiju apart. Though the battle was won, Dragoon Huntā was put on ice until they could fine tune the A.I and repair the Jaeger. While the A.I was back up, the Jaeger was not repaired and the war had ended though Japan was able to repair it afterwards without help from the Jaeger Restoration program. Once the second war broke out, Dragoon Huntā was brought back to service. In a year of the war Dragoon Huntā is dispatched to take on its first Cat IV which was destroying Tokyo. The Kaiju was able to fend them off due to the large blade like tail. Dragoon Huntā used its blades to fight with the tail . Finally they found an opening and chopped the tail off, then used its left blade to stab it in the chest and pull it over and blast its head off with its right plasma-caster, ending the fight. In 2029, Dragoon Huntā would partner up with Jade Twister to intercept a Cat. III Kaiju. At the start of the battle the Jaeger's chest was damaged when it had shot the Kaiju with its Plasma Caster at a very close range, as it turned out the Kaiju had some kind of highly reactive substance that its temperature, when in contact with metal, soars to a whopping 3000 Fahrenheit, melting the metal. In retaliation, the Kaiju spat the ball of yellow glowing magma like substance, melting away some parts of its leg slowing its movement. Sometime during the fight, Jade Twister had blasted the Kaiju's face with a anti-toxin substance, blinding it and dissolving its skin hence causing it to panic. Taking the opportunity, Dragoon '''Huntā grabbed onto the head of the Kaiju, and used its Chain Sword to decapitate it, at the same time destroying both its hands at a portion of its arms. The Energy Core had also taken damage during the final attack, that the Jaeger had to be decommissioned, to undertake huge repair and upgrade. Pilots Jack Ryder is a Ranger from America and is a pilot for Dragoon Huntā. Born into poverty Jack learned from an early age that you need to be thankful for what you have and if you want something you do your hardest to get it. Jack went through life sticking up for the little guy and would never throw the first punch. He has a laid back personality in general and is often level headed when talking to people. When in battle he has more of a brutality to him though it can be said that his brutalness is controlled as he never lets himself lose it. Jack enrolled in the Jaeger program to protect people and had one of the highest simulator scores. Natsumi Izumi is the daughter of a wealthy and well respected politician, she can be said to be a sort of opposite to her partner. She grew up getting everything she asked for though she would take up martial arts and had the best teachers possible. She was viewed as anti-social do to her families high position and due to not feeling like she belonged in the world of politicians. When she heard of the Jaeger program she wanted to join though figured do to being wealthy that they wouldn't think she would be able to cut it. Her father pulled some strings and had her enrolled into the program as they viewed she wasn't mentally fit. As far as simulations go she was top of her class though she wasn't drift compatible with anyone. Japan decided that they would figure out a way to bypass the drift compatibility with an A.I. aid. Thus they picked the two with the highest scores, Jack and Natsumi. While they showed some drift compatibility, it wasn't enough to pilot the Jaeger, so they made the A.I. able to drift with them and control them from chasing memories while boosting their drift compatibility.When introduced, Jack was very polite while Natsumi was distant. After their first battle it was advised that they have drift sessions monitored by the A.I. These sessions proved to be useless do to the A.I being restricted to monitoring them. Outside of the Jaeger the pilots had nothing to do with each other and it was only after the second battle when the A.I glitched did Jack start to make an attempt to get to know his partner. Jack got her to do the drift sessions to where he explored her memories to her disapproval. Jack learned that Natsumi became embarressed when they would drift and Natsumi learned that she didn't need to drift with him to find anything else out as he was an open book and would gladly tell her anything as he viewed it pointless when the other is going to be in your head anyways.By the start of the second war they had grown closer as partners though they still preferred the A.I to drift with them as they felt like they were a team. Natsumi isn't shy around Jack or the A.I which she named Aiko. As of the third battle the trio are well in sync with each other. Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Second Kaiju War